Danny's defeat
by PhantomPhan972
Summary: Danny and his friends are out on patrol when Vlad attacks them with a new power. Trying to save Jazz, Danny follows Vlad into the fields to face his doom. Now is a multi chapter. By request.
1. Chapter 1: Defeated

**Totally random thought I just had to write down. Please give feedback. It would be much appreciated. Got the idea from a fan art. Hope you like.**

It was late at night and Danny Phantom was doing his usual patrol with two best friends Tucker Foley and Sam Manson.

"Tonight is really quiet. I don't know if I'm glad or not." Tucker spoke through the Benton Phones.

"Yeah. Tonight had been really quiet. I guess we can just head home." Danny sighed. "Well good night th..." Danny couldn't finish his though before his ghost scene went of sending a shiver down his spine.

"Maybe it's just the Box Ghost. Nothing serious I mean." Sam hoped. She wasn't to keen on Danny getting into a fight with any "big bad" ghost. The trio looked up to see Vlad Plasmius.

"Ah, young Daniel and friends. Together for the last time."

"What are you talking about Vlad?!" Danny glared at him.

"Oh nothing, just your destruction. Ha!" Red beams shot out of his hands instead of the usual purple. Danny quickly turned himself and his friends intangible.

"Whoa! Is that a new power?" Sam asked to no one.

"Funny you should ask goth girl seeing how it was you who inspired it." Vlad exclaimed with glee. "Using the darkness of the night I can turn human energy into a ghost ray that had the power of killing any one it strikes! Ha ha, ingenious if I do say so myself."

"Okay, how did I inspire that?" Sam asked confused.

"Well, who doesn't know of the the famous Danny Phantom sidekicks. The techno- geek and the goth girl. You just got to know the right people." Vlad explained with a grin.

Jazz rounded a corner with her nose in a book. Hearing the commotion she looked up.

"Ah, your sister. I think she will do nicely as my first test run" Vlad raised his right hand in the direction of Jazz.

"NO! Jazz, run!" Danny flew as fast as he could in the direction of his horror struck sister. Danny quickly turned them intangible.

"Danny look out!" Sam and Tucker screamed in unison. Danny turned to see Vlad coming forward arms outstretch. Danny ducked only for Vlad to grab Jazz instead.

"DANNY! HELP ME!" Jazz cried as she was lifted off her feet.

"Jazz! I'm coming. Stay here guys." Danny quickly added before he chased after his sister and Vlad.

The three were out in the fields when Danny finally caught up to Vlad.

"Let her go!" Danny cried as he shot his ghost ray at Vlad's hand that was holding Jazz. Gasping in pain, Vlad dropped Jazz sending her to her death.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Jazz screamed as the went tumbling toward the earth. Danny quickly followed using all his strength to reach her before she hit the ground. As Danny caught Jazz in his arms a blow was struck at his back. Danny and his sister fell 20 feet in the air. Danny's back hit the ground hard while Jazz only suffered a broken wrist.

"Danny?" Jazz whispered. He lay lifeless in his sister's arms reverting back to Fenton.

"Danny." Jazz whispered again looking up blankly as a tear streamed down her cheek.

**Ahhhhhhhhhhhh. So tell me what you think. Don't worry about giving me bad reviews as well as good ones. I can handle it, just be semi- sympathetic. Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2: What's lost

**Some one asked me to make this a multi chapter. I didn't know how I was going to continue it but then I got an idea. I hope you like.**

**I don't own Danny.**

Everyone wept. Jazz didn't go to school for 2 weeks. They guessed the she was hit the hardest when it came to Danny's death. Him dying in her arms and all. Sam and Tucker were crushed.

Sam had lost a best friend and some one she loved. Tucker had lost his best friend and his partner in "crime". **(Doing dumb boy things, ya know.) ** Jazz had lost her little brother. Some one she cared about and hoped would always to the right thing, she just didn't know that doing the right thing just might kill him.

Jake and Maddie had lost their son. Their son they didn't even know was half ghost. Jazz, Sam, and Tucker hadn't said anything and they weren't sure if they wanted to. It was Danny's secret and they were willing to let him take it to his grave.

The funeral was short. It was mid day on a Saturday when Danny joined many others in the graveyard. Grey clouds hung in the air threatening rain. Danny's whole family was there. Sam and her family was there. And Tucker plus his family. Every one wore black even his parents were out of their jumpsuits. And it was a time when Sam's parents approved of her wearing black.

Before they lowered Danny into the dark dank earth, Sam walked up to his mahogany coffin and kissed it. She ignored the shocked looks from her parents and the half-teasing one from Tucker.

"Good bye." she whispered. "I hope you dream of me for I will dream of you." Tucker was the only one close enough to hear her words. When Sam got up Tucker gave her a sympathetic look. That was the last time they went to graveyard.

There were only 14 days left of school so their parents didn't think there was any need for the kids to go to school.

"Sammy?" A call came from outside her bedroom door.

"Go away." She sniffed.

"Sammy, honey. I know you are up set and that you just lost a friend but-"

"No mom! You have no idea how upset I am!" Sam sat up in her bed. "I just lost my best friend! And what do you care?!" Pamela came in now.

"Sam I care deeply." she put her hand up to her heart.

"No you don't!" Hot tears rolled down her cheeks. "All you and Dad ever do is try your hardest to make me 'pink' and love the morning! NO! Not any more! I don't want anything to do with you or your pink flower dresses! I want to care about me and my best friend's death!" Sam threw her head on her pillow gasping for air. Not wanting to make her daughter cry any more, Pamela got off her daughter's bed and slowly walked to the door. Before she walked out the door, she turned around and said, "You must really like him." Sam lifted her head in shock. Before Sam could ask her mom anything she had walked out the door.

The last day of school went by and Tucker and Sam walked down the sidewalk in silence. Awkward silence.

"Hey you guys wait up!" a cry came from behind the two companions. Paulina came running up to them.

"I'm sorry about Danny. I know you guys were tight." Their jaws dropped. They even noticed a hint of sympathy in her voice. Tucker snapped out of it first.

"Ah, thanks Paulina. Really, thanks." She nodded and walked away.

"I am really not looking forward to hearing that from any one else. They don't know how he died. What we went through. Our best friend, a halfa, died. And in his sister's arms too. What do they know." Sam snapped.

"She was just being nice Sam. I know you think she is a shallow girl, but for once she is being nice to us and not trying to pull Danny away from you." Sam flinched at the sound of his name.

"Please.." she whispered. "please don't say his name. Please."

"Sam, I am hurting as much as you. What makes you think that it doesn't hurt when I hear his name! He was my best friend as much as he was yours!" Sam began to cry. Tucker sighed.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you. I know you really liked him. Come on, lets go find a portal that leads to space. That way you can enjoy your darkness without any interruptions.

"Thanks Tuck." Sam sniffed.

Back a Fenton Works.

"Jake and Maddie will be gone for the next couple hours." Tucker said to Sam as they climbed into the Specter Speeder.

"K, I hope that is enough time to get there and back." Tucker started up the engine and the two road off into the endless Ghost Zone. Passing through the portal they were surrounded by the familiar green and purple zone. A tear rolled down Sam's eye as she remembered all the things they did together. Tucker felt the same, only he was fighting back the hot tears the burned in his eyes.

"I wounder if any of Danny's enemy's know he is dead." Tucker stated as they zipped through the zone. Sam flinched but shrugged it off. They passed by Frostbite in his frozen waste land. **(Not a waste land to him though.)**

"I don't know. Vlad does seam to be the boastly type. Going around everywhere saying that he has defeated the great ghost boy."

"Yeah, maybe." The two went zooming by all the familiar sights. Skulkers Island, Pandora's castle, and Johnny zooming by with Kitty on the back of the motorcycle.

"Hey I think I see a portal." Tucker pointed to the right.

"Yeah. That looks like one. It's not a triangle so it is worth a shot." Tucker redirected the Specter Speeder toward the portal. But something happened that neither of them expected.

Danny Phantom came flying out of no where and smashed into their window like a bug on a windshield. Every one froze.

**Ahhhhhhhh! Danny's back! Why? What? When? Where? But how? All will be answered in time. The next chapter is going to be a Danny POV.**


	3. Chapter 3: Danny's POV

**I know I kinda left you guys off on a pretty "Ahhhhhhhh" part. I hope you forgive me and continue to read.**

**(sighs) I don't own Danny. Just so ya'll know.**

Danny's POV

Pain shot through his back. Light blinded his sight. Thud. More pain, then darkness. Black, cold, and eerie stillness. Danny felt like he was floating in space going nowhere. Then Danny felt himself being lifted up. Being carried on some ones back. With another swing Danny landed on a table. Feeling barely any pain, Danny slowly opened his eyes.

"Welcome to the dead ghost boy." Danny's eyes opened all the way. He recognized that voice. But from where? His past seemed to be a blur. Standing over him was a large metal _thing_. It had a face and glowing green hair. It almost looked like a large battle suit that could talk.

"Do... do I know you?" Danny asked it.

"Hmmm. You don't remembered who I am. Then the rumors must be true. What a shame." An evil grin spread across his face. Danny gulped.

"Ah, I don't suppose you can rewrite my memory, or some how bring it back."

"No, I can't. Only that frozen fuzz ball Frostbite can. He gave all of us our memories back when it came to passing into this world."

"Where exactly is this world?" Danny asked confused.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! You are one of the rare ones. You don't remember a thing do you? It will be fun hunting you done like it was the first time all over again."

"Again?" Danny questioned in shock. He obviously knew this thing from somewhere before. "Ah, well um could I just ask where can I find this Frostbite guy, person, thing?"

"He hails from the far frozen. He is the leader there. But you are never going to make it there. I am a quick hunter." Danny didn't take any time. He leaped off the table he was on and dove into the jungle the surrounded him.

"I got to get to this Frostbite guy." Danny thought out loud. Behind him he could hear the ranting from the armor like creature. Loud bangs came from behind followed by ecto blasts. **(Danny remembers how to use his powers and what powers he had so he knew what Skulker was shooting at him. He just didn't remember Skulker.)** Suddenly the ground dropped beneath his feet, but he kept flying.

"What is this place?" He thought out loud. The creature behind him finally could no longer be heard.

Finally able to take a breath Danny looked around him to take in his surroundings. What appeared to be rocks floated in mid air. Green ghost flew all over the place. One that was dressed up all in white wearing a white hat cried out.

"I'll get you phantom! Running away is against the rules!"

"What are you talking about I don't even know you!" Danny shouted back with out stopping. He then spoke something that Danny didn't quiet understand. Something about "really dead" and "rumors are true".

When Danny turned back around to face forward he hit something smack in the middle of the face. Looking up Danny could see it was an ice block.

"What the?" Danny spoke out loud. "Wait. This just might be the land of the far frozen that that thing was talking about. Seeing how there are ghost everywhere I am guessing he is a ghost too." Slowly Danny continued deeper into the frozen land. Finally he came to what appeared to be a small campground of icehouses. Danny landed and walked among them.

"Hello!" He called. "Hello."

"Ah, the young savior of the Ghost Zone." A large hairy beast came out of a cave off to the left. He looked like an abominable snowman.

"Um, are you Frostbite?" Danny questioned.

"I am but you should know that. Your not... are you...?" Frostbite looked worried.

"I am not what?"

"Nothing. Come with me. I bet you are here because you can't remember anything."

"Yeah but how did you know?" Frostbite sighed.

"Some things I just know. Now you have a few tests to take to regain your memories." Frostbite led Danny deep into the cave. After taking many twists and turns they came to a lab filled with other snow monsters that looked like Frostbite but had their differences.

"Sit here." Frostbite pointed at a chair. "We will start shortly."

"Ah, what is it that we are starting?"

"We will put you to sleep and connect you to a lot of machines and jump start your memory. When you wake, you will remember everything. Even the things you don't want to remember." Frostbite mumbled the last part.

"What was that?" Danny questioned.

"Nothing. Lay down." Frostbite walked away and Danny lay down. One of the other 'Frostbites' came over and stuck a needle in his arm.

"This will put you to sleep. Don't worry." Danny's eyelids suddenly became heavy. **(I know it doesn't work that fast but I just wanted to get to the point.)**

"Danny?" A voice was calling him. Slowly he cracked his eyes open. Frostbite hovered over him.

"Ah you are awake. Do you remember?" Slowly Danny sat up, and thought. All of his memories came flooding back to him. Meeting Sam and Tucker. Going though middle school and Jr. high. Starting high school. Falling for Sam. The accident. Fighting the Lunch Lady. **(His first battle.)** Meeting Vlad. Jazz finding out about his powers. Meeting all of the other ghosts. Gaining new powers. And then that night. Not too long ago. Vlad was attacking Jazz. He followed Vlad and Jazz into a field where he saved her, then... falling. Falling, and not getting up.

Danny looked up at Frostbite in horror.

"I'm dead. Not just a halfa any more. I'm dead."

"Yes. That is what I feared."

"No. No no no no nooooooo!" Danny jumped off the table he had been laying on.

'I'm not dead. This is just a bad dream. A very long bad dream.' Danny kept thinking to himself zipping through the ghost zone. Not looking where he was going, Danny once again hit something hard. Looking at the object he a landed on he recognized it as the Specter Speeder that his dad had invented. Sitting in it were his best friends Sam and Tucker.

**I am loving this. I will continue the story in the next chapter. Who knew that writing could be so tiring? Anyway, the next chapter is coming soon. In the mean time, ****please**** review! Thanks! **


	4. Chapter 4: Who are you now?

**Okay, we are moving on. Danny is back and Sam and Tucker want answers. Thanks for all the lovely review too. **

**(I don't own Danny.) **

"Danny?" Sam and Tucker whispered together.

"Am I seeing things?" Sam looked at Tucker.

"Not unless we are seeing the same thing." Tears of joy welded up in Sam's eyes.

"Guys?!" Danny cried through the windshield. "Guys!" Danny phased through the window and grabbed his friends in a great hug. They hugged him back.

"Danny we thought you were dead." Sam cried.

"Well... I am actually. I'm just all ghost now." A look of disappointment's crossed over Sam and Tucker's faces.

"So you're really dead, huh?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah. The worst part was that when I came too, I couldn't remember anything. The only thing I knew was who I am and what I can do, power wise."

"Whoa. You mean you didn't remember a thing?" Tucker raised his eyebrows.

"Not a thing."

"Do you remember everything now?" Sam asked looking up hopefully.

"Yeah, I do." Danny smiled. Sam returned the smile. Tucker grinned. Danny may be dead, but that didn't changed his feelings for Sam.

"So, you up for a bite at the Nasty Burger?" Tucker asked breaking the two up.

"Tuck, I don't think I can eat the the Nasty Burger in peace if I look like Danny Phantom all the time."

"Oh, ya." Tucker frowned. "Maybe we could dress you up. Make you look different."

"Yeah, like a disguise." Sam offered.

"It's worth a shot, I guess. Wait, do the dead eat?"

"Theres only one way to find out." Tucker zoomed the Specter Speeder in the direction of the Fenton Portal.

Back at the House in Danny's old room

"I look like Danny Fenton." Danny looked at his reflection in the mirror.

"Is that a problem?" Tucker questioned.

"Duh it's a problem. Danny Fenton is dead, leaving Danny Phantom." Sam glared at Tucker.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot about that. I mean you are here just, no alive." Tucker looked at his feet.

"Didn't you have any other shirts?" Sam asked searching through his draws.

"Well your the one to complain about only wearing one thing, I mean who wears black all the time?" Danny grinned cruelly with a taste of satisfaction. Then frowned in surprise. He looked at his best friends' horror struck faces.

"I'm sorry Sam, I have no idea what came over me. I really didn't mean it." Danny reached out with his hand to touch her shoulder. When he touched her a very cold shiver ran down her spine. Colder then usual.

"I guess I accept your apology." Sam looked down, not wanting to look at him. Danny removed his hand from her shoulder.

"I really am sorry. I didn't mean to. I just..."

"Danny stop. You already said sorry. Don't dig your self a deeper hole." Tucker folded his arms.

"Okay, so what am I going to wear?"

Later at the Nasty Burger

"I never thought I would see its shinning neonness again. The Nasty Burger!" Danny looked up at the Nasty Burger. The sign flickered.

"Yeah. This place heaven." Sam remarked sarcastically as the three continued into the double doors.

Sam and Tucker found some cloths that made Danny not look like Danny Fenton. He wore some black cargo pants and black sandals. And for a shirt, it looked like his old one but instead of white and red, it was black and gray. Where his other shirt was red, was gray on this one. And in the center was the Danny Phantom logo.

"You do know people will think you are an obsessed fan right?" Tucker asked when Danny had put it on over his jumpsuit.

"Who cares." Sam announced. "Hes wearing black. And if I do say so myself, you look great." Danny blushed. So did Sam. Now they were testing the new look out.

When the trio opened the doors no one looked up. Not until Danny walked by. Paulina was the first to notice.

"Hey new kid. You like, know Danny Phantom?"

"Ah, no actually I just bought this at a gift store. I am, ah, new here. Sam and Tucker were showing me the sights." Danny pointed at his two best friends.

"Well ditch the losers and I will tell you all about Danny Phantom." Paulina grabbed his arm and pulled him down in the seat next to her. "So whats your name?"

"Ahhhh..." They hadn't though of name. "I'm ah, Liam. Yeah, Liam. Thats my name." Danny was rather pleased with himself.

"Umm, _Liam _aren't you coming with us?" Sam questioned folding her arms.

"Ah, no. I'll catch up with you later."

"Try like never losers." Paulina frowned.

"Well it was nice while it lasted." Tucker pouted as he and Sam walked over to their own table.

"What was nice?" Sam asked. She was not in the brightest of moods.

"When Paulina was nice to us. It was only thing morning. N ow we are back to being on the sidelines."

"We were always on the sidelines. We were never off the sidelines." Sam glared.

Later that night. Danny is in his old bedroom. **(No one has gone back in there yet, besides Sam, Tucker, and Danny.)**

"Liam Stars is now the most popular guy in school!" Danny spoke to Tucker and Sam on his video camera setup on his computer still wearing the cloths he had on earlier. "Everybody loves me. This is the best and worst say on my life."

"Elaborate on the worst part." Tucker said not too pleased.

"Well today I found out that I was not longer Fenton. Only Phantom. But then again that might not be too bad." Danny added with a grin.

"What do you mean not too bad?" Sam asked crossly.

"Well I am no longer Fenton so I am no longer classified as a geek. And Paulina likes me back."

"But your dead!" Sam shouted into the camera on her end. "How is that a good thing?"

"Well, I am losing my human emotions." Danny smiled and leaned back in his chair rather pleased.

"Your what?!" Sam and Tucker asked together.

"Like you said, I am dead. I don't have human emotions any more. It's like I am a Count Dracula. Handsome and seductive." Danny said with a devilish grin.

"Danny I don't even know you any more." Sam was on the verge of tears.

"Yeah dude. You don't act like you any more."

"Why should I. I'm dead." He said with a wicked grin.

"Well I hope you are happy with your new friends Daniel Fenton! Or should I say Liam Stars! Either way, you are no friend of mine!"

"Whatever." Danny shrugged. Sam gasped obviously heart broken.

"That goes for me too dude. Have fun with your new friends." Both Sam and Tucker signed off.

'Whatever." Danny said again to no one.

"Danny?" A shocked voice came from the direction of Danny's door. Turing around Danny saw his sister Jazz standing in the doorway. Her face was full of shock, anger, and disbelief.

**In case you are confused. Jazz heard what Danny had said to his friends about the not caring if they didn't want to be his friends any more. So that is why she had anger and disbelief in her face. Just in case you didn't know. Please, please, please, review! I need to have a reason to keep up my writing. And your reviews help out. A lot. So just click on that little button down there and say anything! Okay, thank you. Another update coming soon. **


	5. Chapter 5: Life with Phantom

**Okay, here is my new chapter. I don't own Danny, here's the show.**

"Danny?" Jazz asked again. "I thought you were dead."

"I am." Danny remark cruelly. "But what does it matter?"

"What does it matter?!" Jazz walked into his room. "Danny, we have t tell mom and dad. They might be able to help, maybe even bring you back to life."

"Well what if I don't want to be brought back to life huh? Maybe I like being all ghost instead of part ghost. Did you think of that?" Jazz shook her head. "NO of course not. You only think of yourself!"

"You are not my brother!" Jazz was in tears. "I can't even believe that that I once looked up to you and saw you as a hero. Now you are just... scum. NO, your worse then scum, your dead."

"I know, and it rocks." Danny leaned back in his chair. Jazz was a taken back.

"Fine. Enjoy being dead and having no real friends that would do anything for you." Jazz ran out of Danny's room in tears.

"Oh well. That is just one less person I have to worry about." Danny got out of his chair and went to the window. "I think I will go out and see what Ember is up to. Maybe she would like some company.

Danny with Ember in the Ghost Zone

"So your all ghost now huh?" Ember asked as she stung some cords on her guitar.

"Yeah. I don't think like I use to any more if you know what I mean." Danny had taken off the cloths he had on before and was now in his normal jumpsuit.

"Yeah, I do know what you mean and I like it." She looked at his jumpsuit. "We need to change your look though." Ember pointed to his cloths.

"I agree. This one I am thinking is now just lame." Danny looked down at the jumpsuit he use to wear fighting off the very ghost in front of him.

"Come back here tomorrow, I will have a great outfit made up. And I will spread the word that we ghosts don't have to worry about you any more."

"Great. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow." Danny gave her a look that Ember couldn't quite put her finger on. Then she realized it. Danny was flirting with her. And as much as it was a shock to her, she liked it. Giving him a smile she said, "Me too." Then she blew him a kiss, which Danny caught and flew off. Ember sighed. Feelings rushed through her that she hadn't felt in years. Ember was crushing on Danny Phantom.

The Next Day

Not that Sam and Tucker were looking for him, but they noticed that Danny _Phantom _wasn't at school.

"Well, he doesn't have to. I mean he is dead." Tucker whispered to Sam during fifth period.

"I know, but wont the _populars_ notice?"

"No. Have you seen their grades? They would be lucky to get an B in home eke." Paulina raised her hand.

"Mr. Lancer? Is there a new kid coming to our school any time soon?"

"Not that I know of miss Swaraze." **(Any one know Paulina's last name?)**

"Oh. I just met this really cute boy the other day and he said that he would be coming to school here." At that minute Principal Ishiyama came in the room. She beckoned Mr. Lancer over to her. She whispered something into his ear that surprised him.

"Class," he looked to the class, "We have a new student. Every one please welcome Liam Stars." Danny walked in the room with a sly grin on his face. He wore the same pants from before only now he had a black shirt on it that said _I come with my own background music_.

"Hey! Your that boy I met the other night," Paulina squealed with delight.

"That's me," Danny responed as he took a seat next to her.

For the rest of class the two passed notes back and forth. Sam glared.

"This makes me sick." Sam said to Tucker as he stuffed his face at their lunch table.

"Oh, sorry. I'll take smaller bites."

"Not you! Them." She pointed at Danny sitting with the kids that once made fun of him. Paulina gave him a kiss on the cheek. Danny leaned over and whispered something in her ear that made her smile.

"Oh. Yeah, I know what you mean. I miss the old Danny." Sam's face softened.

"Don't we all."

After school Danny went off with his new friends, only to leave them later to meet up with Ember.

"So you ready to see your new look?" Ember asked as held something behind her back.

"Of course." Ember pulled a small stack of cloths from behind her back.

"Put them on. I'll turn around." Ember handed him the cloths and she faced the other direction.

"Thanks." Danny said as he started to undress. Ember couldn't help but wonder what he looked like naked. She didn't peek though.

"Okay. How do I look?" Ember turned around to see how the cloths looked. Danny wore black boos that each held a blade. Black pants and long sleeved shirt. He had a belt on that held all sorts of things that he could use in a battle. He also had some gloves that showed off his fingertips and the back of his hand. Last, he wore a hooded cape that hung just below his knees.

"You look great." Ember grinned rather please with herself.

"Thanks." Danny grinned.

With Sam and Tucker Three hours earlier

The two friends walked the sidewalk to their houses when they heard some one calling their names. They turned around but saw no one.

"Over here." They saw a hand wave from behind a corner that led into an ally. Slowly and cautiously, Sam and Tucker walked over to the ally.

"Whose there?" Sam asked before they turned the corner.

"Come in here. I can't let any one see me."

"No way man." Tucker shook his head. "We are not going into a dark alley with some one we don't know."

"Tucker I don't have time for this. I need your help." The person was obviously annoyed.

"Wait." Sam stopped. "I recognize your voice from somewhere." Sam slowly turned to corner and looked straight into the icy blue eyes that met her. His black hair was sloppy as ever and slightly covered his eyes. One thing was off though, he glowed.

"Danny?" Sam whispered.

**Sam saw Danny Fenton not Danny Phantom. Just in case you were confused. Please Review! I need to know that you all still love my writing. Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Return of Fenton

**People kept saying "so fenton died and phantom lived huh?" So I figured why not. Fenton was killed and Phantom was left unharmed. Well almost. As I write this story, the plot gets thinker and thinker. My train of thought has changed three different times for crying out loud, and all thanks to my reviewers. Thanks. And I am not being sarcastic. I think you have made it better. Oh yeah, these guys are 16. And Jazz is 18. I forgot to mention that.**

**I don't own Phantom or Fenton. Pity.**

"Danny?" Sam tilted her head in confusion. Tacker came over to where Sam was to see what she was talking about.

"But, how?" Tucker put his hands on his head. "This is just too much for me." Tucker shifted his hat back and forth.

"I know, and I have a lot of stuff I need to tell you guys. Just not here." Danny ducked further into the shadows as some one walked by. They gave Sam and Tucker a strange look.

"I'll get them for that." Sam clenched her teeth. "Come on we can go to my house. But Danny, you're gonna need to come out of the shadows."

"Okay, but I'm flying us." Danny then pulled his friends into the alley with him.

"Flying us? But how?" Tucker was confused.

"I am dead you know. A ghost. I'm not Danny Phantom though. I'm Danny Fenton." He hung his head a little.

"Lets go to my house. My parents are in Europe seeing some old friends. I was invited but I did want to go."

"Any rejections Tucker?"

"No. It is probably better to go to Sam's because my parents have been really touchy feely lately. Ever since you died, they have been all up in my face asking how I am doing every five minutes. We wouldn't get three seconds peace."

"Then to Sam's house it is." Danny grabbed his friends around the waist and kick off the ground.

Sam looked up at Danny's face. He hadn't changed a bit. Well except for the part where his is dead and he he has glowing blue eyes instead of green. She had missed him. The summer with Danny Phantom had been no picnic. They barely talked to him none the less look at him. Danny saw Sam looking up at him.

"Are you okay Sam." Danny raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah it just really nice up here. Flyings nice." Danny and Sam blushed then frowned.

"Whoa, serious déjà vu." The two said. Tucker grinned even though he had no idea what they were talking about. But any time when Danny and Sam blushed, it had to be something "fluffy." Tucker snickered.

"What are you laughing at?" Sam glared.

"Nothing. (snickers) Just love the view up here." Sam crossed her arms.

When they reached Sam's house it was dark and lonely. Sam walked up to her kitchen table and read a note that was taped to a fruit bowl.

_Sammy,_

_I went out bowling with my friends from my knitting club. I wont be back till around 10ish. Eat whatever you want for dinner and try not to trash the house but still have fun._

_Love you bubla,_

_Ganny_

"Well, it looks like we have to place to ourselves." Tucker said as he read the note over Sam's shoulder.

"You guys hungry? We got food." Sam looked at her friends' outlines in the darkness.

"I'm not hungry," Danny shook his head.

"Me neither. And I am usually the hungry one. Just wait though I'll be hungry soon." Tucker put his hand on his hips rather pleased with himself.

"Okay, then lets head up to my room. Danny want to give us a lift."

"Sure but when did you break your legs? You do have stairs you know." Danny questioned as he took his friends around the waist.

"Yeah but it has been such a long time since I have done this and I really missed it." Sam blushed slightly as they phased though the ceiling to Sam's dark room. Tucker flicked on the lights to reveal Sam's gloomy goth room. The familiar four-posted bed sat in the middle of the room.

Sam and Tucker sat down on her bed and for the first time got a real good look at Danny. He wore the same sneakers but his jeans and shirt were a little different. His pants were now cargo pants but still blue. He wore a red long sleeve shirt and a white t- shirt over that with the familiar red oval in the middle of his chest. His hair was messier the usual and his crystal blue eyes were glowing just like his green one use to.

"You look different. What happened to you?" Tucker asked his best friend.

"Get comfortable, this is a long story." Danny explained.

"I bet, you were gone all summer. That is if you were around all summer." Sam put in.

"I was," Danny sat down on a beanbag chair. "And you wont believe what I went through."

"I bet we can guess the first part." Tucker said bluntly. "Let me guess, you woke up in the ghost zone and couldn't remember a thing. Not even your name."

"Yeah. How did you know that?" Danny was shocked.

"Well, when we found the Phantom you in the ghost zone, he gave us the same story." Sam answered. "But I have a feeling your's is going to be different."

"You can count on that. Well as you know, I woke up with no clue as to who I was or what I was. All I knew was how to work my powers. **(A human can forget everything but they still know how to work their body. Same concept goes for Danny.)** I went up to Skulker who I didn't know at the time and asked him where I was and what was I doing here. He said something about two of me at once and none of this making sense. He shouted at me to go see Frostbite, then he ran off like a scared chicken. I have no idea what scared him. I figured that Frostbite, who ever he was, must live in some kinda frozen waste land. Thank heaves I was right. When I found him he was confused too, something about seeing me twice but agreed to help me. Once I got my memory back, Frostbite explained that the Phantom half of me had already been here and got his memory back. So I was confused."

"I bet." Tucker interrupted. Sam glared at him. "Sorry."

"As I was saying, I was confused. Frostbite told me that he can help me get my memory back. Once I had my memory back I remembered how I died. Vlad killing me with his new power. I thanked Frostbite and left to find Vlad."

"He is our Mayor. You remembered that right?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, that's why I first came to Amity Park. When I phased through his roof I was caught. A net was flung at me. Vlad came out of now where and dragged me down to his lab. There he tortured me. He wanted to know how I live and why I wouldn't go ghost even when he hooked me up to some machine that was suppose to make me. Finally the nit whit figured out that I was still dead, just all ghost."

"So he doesn't know that Phantom you is running around Amity Park?" Tucker asked.

"I guess not. He didn't mention anything about it. But when I asked him about the new power he started to laugh. He then started to explain it. How he made the chemical himself that mixed with his plasma ray will make his death ray. He explained that after he used it on me he started to manufacture more of this stuff. He snapped his figures in which a large door opened to reveal what looked like 5,000 bottles of this stuff!"

"I don't get it. Why would Vlad need more? Does he need to refill after each use?" Tucker asked.

"No Tuck. Once you inject the serum in your arm you have it for life." Danny explained.

"Well in this case death." Tucker pointed out humorously.

"So then why did he make so much?" Sam asked returning her attention to Danny after Tucker made his remark.

"Because Sam. Vlad is going to give to every evil ghost in the ghost zone. Hes gonna start a war."

**Hes gonna what!!! Ya heard me loud and clear. Now please review. If you want to find out what happens next, give me a review. Flames welcome, just be genital. Please.**


	7. Chapter 7: A Loss

23/06/2007 23:00:00

**Sorry it took so long to update. I had writer's block and for those of you who know, it's no fun. Anyway, I finally got my next chapter done. Here it is and I hope you enjoy.**

**I don't own Danny or his pals.**

"A war? But why? And how?" Asked a terrified Sam.

"Vlad wants to rule and he will do anything in his power to get there even if it means a war. You know this Sam." Danny explained for her.

"Well yeah, but I never thought he would really go so far as a war. I mean how far is he going to take it? Nation wise."

"World wide. There will be no safe place in the world."

"Wait." Tucker jumped up. "There will be safe places. We just need to manufacture a lot of ghost shields."

"Oh my god your right! I completely forgot about that." Danny chirped in.

"So what? The human race is just gonna spend the rest of eternity in a dome. And lets not forget that Vlad is also human so he can just come in and shut the shield down so all this buddies and come in and reek havick." Sam said past annoyed tears.

"That may be true Sam, and you got a point."

"Thank you!"

"But they will help. And we are going to need all the help we can get." Danny pointed out now sitting.

"Hey Danny." Tucker called from his position by the window. "How long do you think till Vlad first strikes?"

"Soon. Very soon. He already has thousands of loyal fighters and it is not hard for him to force more under his control."

"We need to tell your parents about your secrete Danny. Otherwise we wont stand a chance in this war. They wouldn't believe a thing we said unless you are there to confirm it all." Tucker said coming back to the others. A pained look came across Danny's face.

"I know. I don't want to though." He hung his head.

"Danny, you have to. Our lives depend on it. They're not going to kill you well they can't really." Sam said kneeling in front of him with a hand on his shoulder. He gave a small smile at that remark.

"Not tonight. Not till tomorrow. And I don't think I could take sleeping in the room next to them." Danny looked up at their faces. Sam swung her arms around his neck.

"I know how hard it is for you to just give up your secret like this. I am really sorry that you have to do this Danny. And you can stay here tonight my parents are in Vermont." Sam pulled away and looked him in the eye. He stared right back.

"Thanks Sam." Danny said with a smile. A smug grin spread across Tucker's face.

"Umm I hate to break up the love fest, but I should be getting home." Tucker interrupted.

"I fly you home. The last thing I need if for you to be captured by Vlad." Danny got up out of his seat.

"Dude, it's only 8:30. I think I can walk home on my own." Tucker walked toward the door then paused. "It's good to have you back dude." Then he slipped out the door without another word.

"Do you really think that Vlad would try to capture some one close to you then hold it over your head?"

"Are we talking about the same Vlad here Sam?"

"Yeah your probably right. Ahh, I'm gonna need some privacy so I can get ready for bed Danny.

"Oh, right." Danny phased through the floor down into the kitchen. He may be a ghost but he still needed to eat.

Sam grabbed her night pajamas out of her walk-in closet and headed to her bathroom. An eerie silence could be heard as Sam turned on the water to the bathtub. She quickly undressed and turned the water off. Sam felt a sudden chill run down her spin. She froze. Half in the tub, half standing. A quiet cackle was heard. One Sam knew all to well. Sam pulled herself out of the tub and wrapped the towel around her body.

"Show yourself Vlad!" Sam cried out sternly.

"Ah Samantha, you have grown up well." Vlad Plasmius suddenly appeared in Sam's bathroom. Sam flinched at his sudden appearance.

"What do you want Masters?" Sam snapped.

"To frighten you and leave young Daniel a message." He said simply. He then tossed a red beret on the floor at Sam's feet. "I do believe you can guess what I want?" A lump filled Sam's throat. Vlad had Tucker. Tears threatened to spill out of her eyes but she wouldn't let them. She wouldn't let Vlad know he had gotten to her. "Fine, just so I know you wont mess it up I'll tell you. Join me or your friend is toast. Enjoy your bath Samantha." Vlad then vanished into a swirl of mist. Sam clasped on the floor tears rolling down her cheeks. Danny came up through the floor ready to fight, he pause when he saw there was no danger.

"Sam? What happened? My ghost sense went off." Sam just simply showed him the red beret she was clutching in her heads and continued to cry. Danny gasped. A state of shock overwhelmed him. He collapsed against the bathroom wall.

"He says, join him or Tuck is toast." Sam gasped between tears. Danny buried his head in his hands in response.

"This is all my fault. I should have just flown him home. I shouldn't have listened to him and just flown him home. I'm such an idiot." He banged his head against the tile wall. A throbbing pain erupted in his head.

"Don't blame yourself. We can't worry about that now. We need to figure out what we're going to do." Sam stood up and offered her hand out to Danny.

"Well I can't very well offer myself up to Vlad, but I can't just leave my best friend either." Danny took her hand and pulled himself up. "What can we do?" Danny gave Sam a helpless look.

"I have an idea but were gonna need help."

"From who?"

"Well, were gonna need your parents and Jazz. But also your former other half. I just don't know if he will be willing to help."

"Why?" Danny didn't know much about his other half being locked up with Vlad all summer.

"Well the other you isn't you." Sam looked down at her towel not wanting to tell him. "He is practically evil. He would probably join Vlad willingly and I wouldn't be surprised if he already has."

**Not a very exciting ending I know. But those of you who are enjoying my writing there will be more updates soon now that school is out. And just a heads up. The next chapter is going to be about Phantom. Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks. **


End file.
